1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collapsible, tub-shaped container for placing on a support, comprising a base of flexible flat material with a frame construction and side walls of flexible flat material. There are connecting walls of flexible flat material arranged between the two adjacent side walls, which have a frame construction.
2. The Prior Art
Containers of this kind known in the most diverse embodiments for use as a convertible foot muff or as a carrier container for small children, dolls, etc. Such containers can obviously also be used for storage of articles.
A foot muff that is convertible into a baby carrying pocket is known from German Patent No. DE 197 25 958 C2. This consists of a base with a base plate for reinforcing, having side reinforcing elements which are disposed thereat and are inserted from below into the side walls, made of padded flat material, of a body similar to a foot muff and which stabilise the structure.
A portable container for small children, comprising a base section and a wall, which goes out from an edge region of the base section and surrounds a lying-down region, with a pair of mutually opposite flexible longitudinal side wall sections, and a carrying device with a pair of carrying handles is known from German Patent No. DE 197 48 902 A1. In order to develop this portable container in such a manner that it can be produced simply and economically and offers a high degree of carry comfort and protection for a small child to be transported therein, angle stiffening devices for angularly-fixed connection of at least one longitudinal side section-are indicated. These are frame elements which shape the container and stabilise the side walls.
In the case of the known containers in which the side walls, the transverse connecting part and the base part can be collapsed, the stiffening base and all other frame-shaped elements which form the container always have to be removed for that purpose and separately stored. It is apparent that such a container in the case of non-use, for example as an emergency bed, needs much storage space. As travel beds they would take up a greater amount of space when stowed in a suitcase.